The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney
'''The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! '''is the 10th Brave Little Toaster/Barney crossover episode by vinhchaule. It was released by Sony Wonder and Columbia TriStar Home Video in 2009. Plot Luci introduces her new friend, Patty (who is visually impaired), to Barney, Toaster, Lampy, Kirby, Radio, Blankie, Michael, Tina and Kathy. Patty comments that a beautiful day can be experienced through more of one of these senses than just sight. Michael's class is studying five senses, which leads to fun songs and activities related to each of them. Perhaps most important, Patty is showing the group that a child with blindness can do many things for him/herself and play right along with the others. Patty teaches the kids a rhyme and its corresponding hand movements...and she reads a story to Kathy, using braille. Trivia *Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!), Tiff, Tuff, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Timothy Q. Mouse, Dumbo, Shrek, Puss in Boots, Donkey (Shrek), King DeDeDe, Togepi, Chris, Maisie, Alberto, Wittgenstein, and Rob ("The Master") will guest star in the episode. *The first season of Barney & Friends title card with The Brave Little Toaster Meets above of the screen, during the Intro. Notes *Distributed by Columbia TriStar Home Video and Sony Wonder. *Release Date: March 10, 2009﻿ VHS Artwork Front Cover (Columbia TriStar/Sony Wonder version) *Barney, Luci and Tina meets Patty *Toaster, Blankie, Maisie, Alberto, Wittgenstein, and Blankie from The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Togepi from Pokemon *King DeDeDe from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Back Cover (Columbia TriStar/Sony Wonder version) *Barney and the kids doing The Bear Hunt *Kirby, Tiff and Tuff from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong from Donkey Kong Country Returns *Shrek hugging Donkey and Puss in Boots *Dumbo and Timothy Q. Mouse from Dumbo Summary (Columbia TriStar/Sony Wonder version) Luci introduces her new friend, Patty (who is visually impaired), to Barney, Michael, Tina, Kathy and five appliances. Patty comments that is a very beautiful day can be experienced through more of one of these senses than just sight. Michael's class is studying five senses, which leads to fun songs and activities related to each of them. Perhaps most important, Patty shows Barney and the kids or five appliances that a child with blindness can do many things for him/herself and play right along with others. Patty teaches the kids a rhyme and its corresponding hand movements... and she reads a story to Kathy, using braille. Friends wanted to have a big sense-sational day! End Credit Music 1. Five Senses Song 2. Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? 3. Do Your Ears Hang Low? 4. I Can Laugh 2009 The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! Previews Opening *Columbia TriStar Home Video logo *Coming Soon to a Theatre Near You screen *Stuart Little trailer *Thomas and the Magic Railroad trailer *Now Available on Home Video screen *The Berenstain Bears Videos trailer *The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends Videos promo *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland trailer *Bear in the Big Blue House Videos trailer *The Muppets Take Manhattan VHS trailer *The Muppet Movie VHS trailer *The Great Muppet Caper VHS trailer *Please Stay Tuned After This Program for Other Exciting Shows from Sony Wonder logo *FBI Warning screen *Sony Wonder logo (1995) *Kushner-Locke Company logo *Hyperion logo *HiT Entertainment logo (2006) *The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends opening logo *Barney & Friends Season 1 intro (The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends variant) Closing *Barney Says segment *End Credits (The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! variant) *HiT Entertainment logo (2006) *Hyperion logo *Kushner-Locke Company logo *Sony Wonder logo (1995) *Kidsongs Videos preview *The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: Alphabet Soup! preview *The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends preview The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends Episodes Category:The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends Episodes